


Mend My Paper Heart

by jessaboo1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessaboo1997/pseuds/jessaboo1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadyn is a nineteen year old girl that is moving to England; London to be exact. Alone. She is leaving her friends and family in Los Angeles, California and the home she grew up in for a college. She is going to the University of London and got a scholarship nobody would decline.</p>
<p>And then there is Harry Styles.</p>
<p>Harry is now twenty-one and attending college is difficult. He is somewhat nerdy now and he is misunderstood. Everybody either wants to be his friend for fame or the money. Needless to say, Harry is friendless. Except for his friends that he had before he went to college. But all of those guys are busy.</p>
<p>The assignment.</p>
<p>In Jadyn's writing class the teacher assigns the same assignment she assigns every year.</p>
<p>Jadyn's assignment is none other than Harry Styles. Any other person would be thrilled. But Jadyn isn't. She is only looking for one thing. A grade. She wants to conquer the fear of failing and do exactly what she thinks she can do.</p>
<p>She didn't expect...</p>
<p>She didn't expect to have so many hardships in this assignment. She didn't expect to find a friend that is there for her twenty-four/seven. And she certainly did not expect to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend My Paper Heart

Jadyn  
I couldn't sleep. I kept waking up and checking the clock. Minutes passed and then it was hours. Soon my alarm clock rang and I sighed in relief. Or maybe it was dread. I got out of my comfy bed bidding it farewell as I walked to my bathroom that was bare. All the photos were gone and everything was packed in boxes that had already been shipped to my new apartment. 

"Jadyn! Are you up?" my mom asked coming into my bedroom.

"Yes. I'm about to take a shower," I said as I looked out the door. 

"Okay honey," she said walking out of my room and I sighed in relief. 

I turned on the shower on the highest it would go and stepped in. After my shower I dried off and put on the outfit I had decided on wearing. It consisted of black sweat-pants and a blue V-neck under a white jacket. I slipped on my beloved Nike's and started blow-drying my hair. I then put my now dry hair into a braid and quickly swiped on mascara and brushed my teeth. I put my make-up and the rest of my toiletries into my bag and then placed the items in my carry-on. Then it hit me. I was leaving the only home I had ever known and moving half way across the world to England! London to be exact. I had been offered a scholarship at the University of London and thought it was for the best. My parents had been proud, my friends had been jealous. I was the one that was thinking of the worst. Everybody else had total faith I would succeed. I wish it was that easy. 

After saying goodbye to my bedroom and making my bed for the last time I walked downstairs past the familiar doors and to where my family waited. My parents sat at the dining room table and my older brothers Adam and Alec were also sitting at the table with my younger sister Madison, they were all eating. 

"I made french toast, your favorite," Mom said as I smiled. 

“I’m not that hungry. Sorry mom,” I said as she opened her mouth to speak. 

I silently begged her not to argue. 

“It’s okay honey, we know you must be nervous. Besides we should get going. The traffic will be bad,” my dad said as I smiled gratefully at him.   
“Alright lets go,” my mom said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. 

 

“Come on Jadyn, we need to load your bags in the SUV,” my dad told me as he picked up my suitcases and I followed him to the SUV.

Fifteen minutes later my brothers were in the back seat of the SUV with my sister and I in front of them. My parents were sitting in front of us and the ride to the airport was the quietest it had ever been. Instead of a thirty minute drive to the airport, the ride took an hour because of rush hour. At the airport my dad parked and we all followed him inside. I checked my luggage in and my family followed me to security. 

 

“Alright honey, call us when you get there,” my dad said hugging me close. 

“I will,” I said hugging him back. 

I was having second thoughts, and all I wanted to do was go hide in my closet. 

“Well Jady, all I have to say is-“Adam began. 

“Not one of your speeches Adam, I don’t want one.” I told him as I cut him off. 

He pouted but hugged me. 

“Good luck Jadyn. I have total faith you will succeed,” he said as I smiled tightly at him. 

The fear of failing had come back, once again. 

Alec nodded at me and said, “Have fun in England. Can you send me some of those candies we got there that one time?” 

I looked at him and my mom slapped his shoulder. 

“Alec James! She will not,” she said. 

“I will,” I told him as I hugged him.

“I wish it was me that was going to England. Do you know how many hot guys there are in London? The accents! Just everything, can I go with you? I mean you could run into One Direction!?!?” Madison said looking at me excitedly. 

“You are not going with Jadyn,” my mom told her sternly. 

“Whatever. I’ll visit. I love you Jadyn! My hair won’t look good this year but whatever,” Madison said hugging me and I hugged her back. 

Then there was my mom. 

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry,” she said wiping her eyes. 

“I promised myself I wasn’t going to have second thoughts,” I said as she laughed.

“Every person has second thoughts. I am so proud of you Jadyn. You go to London and knock them dead honey,” she said hugging. 

I hugged her back and begged myself not to cry. 

“I love you Jadyn,” my mom said releasing me. 

“I love you too Mom,” I told her as she wiped her eyes. 

I hugged everybody again and then walked to the security. I looked back and waved to them. 

“It is always hard the first time,” the guard said as I looked at him. 

“Ya. I just, I don’t know,” I said walking through the machine.

“It’ll get better. I bet they are proud of you,” he said as I sighed. 

“They are,” I said grabbing my bags and walking to away. 

What if you fail?’ I thought. ‘What if you don’t succeed?’ 

“Shut up. I will not fail,” I said to myself as I walked to my plane’s gate.

‘This is it. I am really going to London.’ I thought as I sat down in a chair next to a woman with a girl. 

“Flight 8569 to London, England will be boarding in thirty minutes,” a flight attendant said as I sighed. 

‘Thirty minutes.’ I thought as reality hit me. I had thirty minutes to sit with my fears and then another eleven hours to London. I silently cursed the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! I hope you enjoy it!!   
> It is also on Wattpad if you want to read there!  
> xxJessica


End file.
